Cann Behemoth
'''Cann Behemoth '''is an episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis In hopes of obtaining gasoline from Flakerot, Robert Jacob, Count Lionel (via hologram) and Terrence discuss the potential effects of the Acetone Proton Bomb, their latest super-weapon, worried that the bomb could affect their troops as well as the hostiles. Dr. Silas Boll, the wiz kid who constructed the explosive confirms that it will not harm any of their forces or people. It's effects will only work on monsters and all the probabilities have been assumed. While Terrence remains wary of the "improbable" and wishes to find another way, Lionel insists the explosive is the last chance to secure a victory. The brothers observe the outnumbered Flake Force as they march toward the advancing cannibal forces. At the cannibal side, the tactical cannibal leader gives the order to attack. Captain Tyler, the Jacob troopers and Flake soldiers and other cavalry on Babirusa struggle to hold their ground, even as stealth bombers soar overhead. Eventually the Flake Force order the acetone proton bomb to be dropped on the massive separatist force. The navigator drops the explosive, annihilating the Separatist forces with a massive blast. The blast is followed by an electromagnetic pulse bomb which cuts off power to Lionel's transmission and the tanks,, but leaves the flake force and the Jacob troopers unharmed. The ground breaks apart, and a Cann Behemoth, the last of the behemoth's kind, starts attacking the outskirts they are in, throwing rubble all over the battlefield. Robert and Boll argue whether they annoyed the carnivore with the explosive and it is really innocent, or if it is a horrible monster bent on genocide. Terrence and Robert argue that they will exterminate an innocent life form if they continue but Boll threatens to report them to the police if they protect it. A talk with Lionel shows that he supports the extermination of the Cann Behemoth, but Brendan and Robert additionally support the idea to preserve it for replicating it's impenetrable armor for military use and propose an idea to stun it in the gaps of its breastplate using tanks. When it is weakened, it would appear deceased, but still be alive in stasis. They would assume it is dead and sign the treaty, while they could move it to a secure location before it reawakens, where they can study the creature and copy the armor. The tanks roll out to the abyss where Boll is glad to see the events move in his favor, but his method has already worked. He orders the Flake Force to empty gasoline lines into the hole. Boll explains the gasoline is lethal to the Cann Behemoth and will kill it, but Terrence warns such an action will only enrage the behemoth further. Terrence urges Boll to stop and then kills Boll. The Flake Force stops emptying the gasoline and sides with the Jacobs and Brendan. However, Terrence's warning proves correct when the provoked Cann Behemoth climbs out of the pit and goes on the rampage, destroying everything in its path. It climbs up and the tanks open fire, to no avail. It swipes and kills many soldiers, causing Robert to order backing up to avoid it. After a rampage, concentrated fire from the tanks weakens the Cann Behemoth, and it eventually collapses, assaulted. Sent into a coma by the bombards, the behemoth appears to be killed. However, the Cann Behemoth wakes up from it's incapacitation, and starts destroying Flakerot city, killing a hundred thousand innocents. Robert and the brothers realize that it was not put in a coma long enough, and is furious from them doing so. They use bomber planes to drop napalm onto the behemoth on it's rampage, killing it. The corpse falls on Robert's adobe mansion, and decides to take a few photographs of this with his digital camera, and later hangs the carcass as a trophy in his trophy room, among cannibal heads, shooter skulls, Pipipi segments, Crawler legs, and dead animals. Continuity * The robot from the Robo Attack in Ultra Team 2.0 has it's ruins littered over the wastelands. Category:Season Two